


You're The One That I Need

by sunshinexbomb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, confused feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexbomb/pseuds/sunshinexbomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's not exactly sure how this whole thing with Perrie started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The One That I Need

**Author's Note:**

> So, this started off as Ziam fic and somehow turned into Zerrie fic which turned into I don't even know which finally ended up as Zerrie fic. It was also meant to be a lot more angsty, but I think I'm like incapable of angst or something, I don't know.
> 
> Completely unbeta'd so any stupid mistakes are my own.
> 
> Also excuse the porn. I don't know where that came from, I usually don't write porn.

Zayn's not exactly sure how this whole thing with Perrie started. 

They met one day on the set of The X-Factor and, yeah, Zayn thought she was pretty fit but he really wasn't all that interested at first (he pretended to be because Zayn's a flirt and sometimes he just can't help himself, but honestly, he really wasn't that put out when she refused to give him her number).

But then after a series of tweets and some encouragement from the lovely workers at Modest!Management, they traded digits and Zayn found himself texting her more often than he thought he would. Perrie was cute and funny and witty and Zayn liked talking to her, he really did. There was just one problem.

That problem was Liam. Stupid Liam with his stupid crinkly eyes and stupid laugh and stupid abs and stupid butterflies he made Zayn feel in his stomach. All Liam had to do was look at Zayn or smile at him or touch the back of his hand and Zayn was totally gone. 

It was all so dumb, and Zayn _knew_ that. Liam had Danielle and he was so in love it was ridiculous and Zayn just wished all his feeling would go away. Zayn didn't need to be in love and he especially didn't need to be in love with his best friend and bandmate who happened to have a girlfriend. 

So Zayn continued to text Perrie and that was nice because he had someone to talk to who wasn't one of the lads or his mom or family. They met up a few times but Zayn still never really felt anything around Perrie that wasn't completely platonic. 

If he takes the time to think about it, it was probably all Louis's fault - and let's be honest, when is this kind of thing not Louis's fault. Louis was the one who kept pushing him to text Perrie, to set up outings with her and get to know her better. He said it was time to move on from Liam (and of course he knew about Liam - Zayn was pretty sure everyone but Liam knew about Liam) and as much as he didn't want to admit it, Zayn had to agree. 

It was getting hard having to be around Liam all the time. He seemed to be getting closer to Danielle and by proxy, farther from Zayn. There would be those times when Zayn would catch Liam staring at him, and he would receive these looks full of love and appreciation and they made his heart swell. But then he saw Liam giving the same look to Niall or Louis or Harry and he realized they weren’t anything special. What was special was that look Liam gave Danielle and that was the look that Zayn wanted and knew he would probably never get.

So, Zayn took Louis’s advice and he called Perrie and he texted her and they went out and had fun. And then one day Perrie kissed him and it was sweet and hesitant and maybe Zayn sort of liked it. Zayn kissed her back, a bit more forcefully and with feeling and yeah he definitely liked it.

They officially became a couple a few weeks later. Management got wind and sent the paps to take pictures of them and they ended up going public a lot sooner than they wanted. But it was okay because the fans were happy (for the most part) and the lads were happy and Perrie’s girls were happy and, yeah, Zayn was pretty happy too. 

\--

Liam snuggles up to him one day in the back of the bus and Zayn tries to push back the fluttering in his stomach and slow down the beating of his heart because he has Perrie now and he needs to stop these feelings for Liam. But it’s hard when, no matter how great Perrie is, Zayn’s still so much in love and has been in love since he met the boy with the unfortunate Justin Bieber haircut in McDonalds when they tried out for The X-Factor. 

“So, you and Perrie, huh? I didn’t think she’d ever actually agree to go with you.” 

Zayn laughs, and it’s not as forced as he thought it would be. “Me neither, but I guess things change, yeah?”

“I’m glad you found her,” Liam replies, voice completely serious, “Perrie’s great, and you deserve someone great, Zayn.”

“Yeah? I’m glad you think so, Li. Means a lot to me.”

Liam smiles, places a friendly kiss on Zayn’s nose, and then leaves him sitting with a confused look on his face.

\--

From there, things go great for Zayn and Perrie. They spend time together when they can and visit each other on tour and text and call when they’re away. One of those rare times they both have some time off, Perrie comes to visit Zayn at his flat, and it’s one of the first instances they really have some true alone time.

They spend the weekend lazing around the flat, moving from the bedroom to the kitchen to the sitting room. They share lazy kisses and sometimes a bit more. Just before Zayn has to go back on tour, they try to make love for the first time.

It’s a little bit weird and awkward at first and Zayn’s painfully reminded of the first time he ever did this back when he was sixteen. It’s been a while since Zayn’s been this intimate with another person, so it takes a little bit for him to get back into the rhythm of things.

Sometime in the midst of it all, for some reason, Zayn begins to wonder what it would feel like to have Liam in between his legs, lips pulled tight around his cock and cheeks hollowed out the way Perrie’s are. But then he pushes the thought aside because why is he thinking about Liam when Perrie is soft and warm and naked and can do these truly lovely things with her mouth.

Zayn comes embarrassingly fast, spilling into Perrie’s mouth long before he can get inside of her. Perrie doesn’t seem to mind though, and she sort of just laughs it off as Zayn wipes away the bit of his come that’s left behind on her lips. She smiles at him cheekily, licking it off his thumb and giving him a satisfied grin when he groans at the sight. That alone is almost enough to get him half hard again. 

Perrie then works at herself with her long, thin fingers, rubbing at her clit and inserting them into herself with an obscene squelch. Zayn groans again as her hips buck onto her own hand and he’s satisfied just watching her for a few minutes. 

He’s definitely hard again by them time he moves her hand out of the way, going down on her with his mouth. He licks inside of her, tasting her, fucking her with his mouth and swirling his tongue around her clit. Perrie moves her hips up into his mouth as he strokes himself, matching the rhythm of his hand with the way his tongue is moving in and out of Perrie’s cunt.

Perrie comes with a cry and Zayn continues to tongue-fuck her through her orgasm. He comes again for the second time that night not long after, spilling out of over his own hand and stomach. 

The two of them lie there, covered in sweat and come, breathing heavily. Perrie smiles at Zayn and he can’t help but smile back, especially when she presses her lips against his own. It’s soft and sweet and lazy but he’s sure she can taste herself on his tongue and on his lips and that adds this whole other element to it.

They clean themselves off and fall asleep not long after, Perrie wrapping herself around Zayn and Zayn holding her close and tight. It’s the best Zayn’s sleeps in weeks.

\--

The longer Zayn’s on tour, the more he finds himself missing Perrie. He misses her smile and her voice and her laugh and the warmth of her body next to his as he goes to sleep. He’s got the other lads, but it’s still oddly lonely without her with him.

He misses other things about her too. Misses her soft breasts and the flat planes of her stomach. He misses the smooth skin of her thighs and the feeling of her mouth around his cock and the tightness of her cunt. He misses the way his tanned skin contrasts with her pale body and how easily he can leave flaming red lovebites down her neck and on her collarbone and breasts. 

Zayn spends his time counting down the days between their breaks so he knows when he can see her again. They spend every moment together that they can and it’s just not enough because Zayn doesn’t understand how he’s managed so long without her.

He seems to be stuck in this Perrie-induced daze and sometimes Zayn doesn’t notice the other things that are happening around him. Zayn definitely doesn’t notice the way that by the time it’s time to start promotion for _Take Me Home_ , Liam’s become a little distant and quiet. 

Liam’s sort of fallen off his radar since he’s gotten together with Perrie. He doesn’t ignore him completely, because no matter what Liam is still one of his best friends, but those little butterflies and twists in his chest don’t appear as often as they used to. 

Zayn knows he’s been a little wrapped up in Perrie and just how in love with her he’s in (and yeah, at this point it’s definitely love, he can’t deny it), but he really doesn’t realize how bad it’s gotten until he’s totally blindsided by Danielle and Liam ending their relationship.

It shocks him mainly because he’s usually the one that Liam comes to with his problems and even when he doesn’t, Zayn goes to him because always _knows_ when something’s wrong with Liam. But this - he had no idea that anything was happening at all. 

So Liam cuts his hair and tries to move on with his life and appear happy in front of the cameras. But off-screen, Zayn can see that he’s hurting and kills him because he just doesn’t know what to do about it. This isn’t something he can fix because Liam was in love Danielle and Zayn knows that if he was in that same position, he’d be devastated also. 

Zayn tries to balance out his life again. He spends more time with Liam and pays more attention to him while still maintaining a healthy relationship with Perrie. The thing is though, Liam’s different around him. He’s more cuddly and more touchy than Zayn’s used to Liam being. They’ve always been close and not shy at all with their snuggles, but it’s different now, like Liam’s desperate for physical contact or something.

He wraps himself tight around Zayn and leans against him during interviews and promo shoots. Zayn gives him what he’s looking for sometimes, hugs him and holds him and playfully strokes his face or holds his hands. But he’s, well honestly he’s confused. Zayn doesn’t understand what exactly Liam’s playing at, why he’s acting the way he is.

Sometimes Zayn’s old feelings for Liam resurface and they leave him confused and worried. There are days when he’s spending time with Perrie and all he can think about is how Liam is doing and the warmth of Liam’s body and the touch of his skin against Liam’s. Even when he’s got Perrie under him, screaming his name, Zayn can’t help but think of Liam and it’s so _wrong_. 

Perrie’s not dumb, she can tell when something’s not right. She asks Zayn what’s bothering him and he doesn’t know how to tell her about all these things that he’s feeling so he just shrugs the question off and tells her that everything is absolutely fine. He’s hoping that this thing with Liam is just a phase because he’s lonely after his breakup and that things’ll go back to the way they were.

\--

Things don’t go back to the way they were.

Zayn and Liam are hanging out one day at Liam’s flat and they’re just watching a movie, cuddled up on the couch with the lights dimmed. Nothing’s really out of the usual until, without warning, Liam leans over and kisses Zayn right on the mouth.

It’s nothing demanding, just sort of sweet and hesitant, and basically everything Zayn thought kissing Liam would be. Except Zayn is sitting there sort of frozen, not responding, because _why the hell is Liam kissing him_.

Zayn pulls away quickly, mostly out of shock. Liam’s blushing red and he looks flustered and confused and embarrassed.

“I’m sorry,” he blurts out, “I don’t know why I just did that. What the hell is wrong with me. Oh my god. Zayn, I’m so sorry.”

“Um, it’s okay?” Zayn replies, and it’s more of a question to himself than anything else. If Zayn was confused before, he doesn’t even know how to explain how he’s feeling right now.

He’s wanted to kiss Liam since they he’s met him and here Liam is kissing him and he just, well, he doesn’t feel anything. There’s small butterflies in his stomach but it’s nothing like when Perrie kisses him because when Perrie kisses him it’s like Independence Day in America and thousands of fireworks are erupting in his stomach.

“God, I’m so stupid,” Liam continues, and he’s going into that panicked ranting mode that Zayn can’t help but smile at, “Seriously why did I do that. I’m so dumb. I don’t even know if I like you. I mean, Jesus, of course I like you, Zayn, but I don’t know if I like you. And even if I did it wouldn’t matter because you’re with Perrie. Oh god, Perrie. What is she gonna say. I’m such an idi-”

“Liam, fuck, shut up,” Zayn says, laughing.

“Why are you laughing? Zayn, this isn’t funny. This isn’t a laughing matter. _Oh my god stop laughing_.”

Zayn’s full out giggling now, holding his stomach and leaning on Liam for support. Liam’s just so ridiculous sometimes. He’s looking at Zayn with this pout on his face and Zayn just starts laughing even harder before he finally manages to compose himself.

“Liam, really it’s okay,” Zayn says, still a bit breathless from his outburst of giggles, “you’re not stupid, okay? I get it, you’re just confused after this whole thing with Danielle. Maybe there was a time when I would’ve rejoiced at you kissing me like that, but yeah not anymore. Like you said, I have Perrie now, and I know that you don’t really like me like that, and that’s okay.”

“Yeah, I guess I just feel a bit lonely? I don’t know, Zayn, being single is hard. But I guess trying to snog you isn’t a good way to deal with that, eh?” Liam says, a little sheepishly.

“No,” Zayn replies, rolling his eyes, “if you need someone to snog go find Niall or Harry or something. I’m sure they’ll be happy to take you up on that offer.”

“I’m sorry,” Liam repeats, hugging Zayn, and Zayn returns the embrace, “but wait, what do you mean you would’ve rejoiced at me kissing you at one point?”

Zayn can’t help but roll his eyes again. “Liam Payne, you are the most oblivious person on the planet. I used to fancy you, okay? Quite a bit too. When you were with Danielle.”

“Did you really?” Liam asks, eyes wide.

“Yes, but again, I have Perrie now. And I sort of really love her, Li. Like truly proper love her. A lot. And I guess it took you kissing me to make realize how much I love her and that I guess I’m over you.”

“But we’re still good right?” Liam asks, almost worriedly. 

“Yeah,” Zayn replies softly, “we’ve always been good, Liam, and we’ll continue to always be good. No matter what, I love you.”

“Love you too.”

\--

After a couple more hours at Liam’s, Zayn returns to his own flat. He walks into the sitting room to find Perrie lounging around on the couch, sweats hanging low on her hips and practically drowning in one of his old jumpers.

“Hey, babe,” she says with a smile, “did you have a good time with Liam?”

“Yeah,” Zayn replies, coming over and kissing her on the lips, “it was great. Missed you though.”

“Missed you too,” Perrie laughs pulling him in for another kiss.

The kiss starts off fun and playful but changes quickly to something more deep as Zayn gently pushes Perrie down on the couch, his body leaning over hers. He snakes a hand under her jumper, trailing his fingers over soft skin until he stops to cup one of her bare breasts. Perrie moans into his mouth as he runs his thumb over her hardening nipple.

Perrie tugs at the end of his shirt and he takes his mouth off hers so he can remove it and then strips her of the jumper while he’s at it. Zayn kisses down Perries neck, across her collarbone and then again down until he can suck gently on one of Perrie’s nipples. She moans again and bucks her hips so they’re rubbing against his hardening crotch. 

Zayn moves down to slide off her sweats and Perrie kicks them off while Zayn works on removing his own trousers. Both of their clothing land on the carpet beside the couch. The front of Perrie’s underwear is dark with her wetness and Zayn mouths at her through the cotton. Perrie runs her hands through his hair for a while before pulling him up and enveloping his mouth in a deep kiss that’s all tongue and teeth.

She plays with the waistband of his pants while they kiss until she’s sliding them completely off. Zayn’s cock comes out hard and flush against his stomach and Perrie takes him in her hands, stroking his length to the rhythm of their kiss.

Perrie detaches from him, earning a whimper from Zayn and smirks. She pushes at him until he’s the one lying on his back and Zayn totally doesn’t mind because he loves when she’s in control.

“Please tell me you have a condom,” Perrie breaths out, shimmying out of her pants and throwing them on the floor. 

“Yeah,” Zayn replies, breathless, “in the pocket of my jeans.”

Perrie fishes out a condom and then tears at the foil. She rolls the rubber up Zayn’s cock and then lines herself up when it’s on. She pushes herself down onto him, and Zayn groans because she’s tight, always impossibly tight. Perrie starts riding his cock, slowly at first, breasts bouncing up and down with the rhythm of her thrusts. 

“God, stop being such a fucking tease,” Zayn grunts and Perrie laughs and picks up speed. 

Zayn’s thrusting his hips up too now, fucking her while she’s riding on him and it’s not long before he can feel the walls of her cunt convulsing around him and the sound of Perrie screaming his name. A few more seconds and Zayn’s coming too and then Perrie’s taking him out of her. He takes off the condom, tying it up and throwing it in the trash near the couch. 

Perrie lies back on top of him and Zayn wraps his arms all the way around her, his hands combing through her hair. 

“I love you,” Zayn says after a while, placing a small kiss just underneath her jaw.

Perrie laughs and kisses his nose. “Love you too, babe.”

Zayn smiles and holds her a little bit closer. He might not sure of how this thing with Perrie started, but he’s so glad it did.


End file.
